Determining or estimating the level of a liquid in a reservoir can be difficult, and subject to error. Conventional arrangements include fuel tank sensors which utilize a float device which floats on a liquid surface, a measuring stick which is inserted into a tank to contact its bottom and then removed for observation of a liquid level on the stick, or even a sight glass.